


The One where Dean and RayK Geek Out over Muscle Cars while Bob draws Cas and Benton into a Long Discussion about Caribou

by ifreet



Category: Supernatural, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See prompt/title provided by dessert_first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One where Dean and RayK Geek Out over Muscle Cars while Bob draws Cas and Benton into a Long Discussion about Caribou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessert_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert_first/gifts).



Ben shifted his weight minutely. Castiel's gaze kept drifting to a spot approximately one foot off Ben's right shoulder which was... disconcerting. Not that Ben could complain, when his own attention was being drawn involuntarily away from Castiel to the two men leaning over the engine of a 1967 Impala. Well, to one in particular.

Ray laughed, which made Ben smile at him even though Ray couldn't see it. Ray was laughing more freely today. He felt confident that the changes in their relationship -- and the weekend spent affirming that change -- were responsible for Ray's good mood. _He_ was responsible for Ray's good mood, and that was a dizzying thought.

"-- a fellow officer that you want." Ben suppressed a sigh. His father had yet to reconcile himself to the alteration in their relationship and was shamelessly taking advantage of his inability to argue his side in public. "There are women in the service. Why not find one and--"

Benton snorted and tuned him back out. Because that had worked so well when Maggie had come to Chicago. Honestly, Ray's turtle had a longer memory. Though on second thought, given some of the things that had recently taken place in front of the terrarium, he hoped he was wrong about that.

"-- has needs. Lord knows, the tales Buck and I could--" Ben winced. Unfortunately, his father was also developing a distressing tendency to reveal far more personal information than Ben was comfortable knowing.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, and Ben was grateful for the interruption, however accidental. "But I don't understand how caribou figure into human sexuality."

Startled, Ben turned away from Ray to fully face the other man for the first time. Ben's father, thankfully, had fallen silent. Perhaps because he, too, had realized that Castiel was staring directly at him. "Pardon?"

"I don't understand how caribou figure into human sexuality," he repeated without inflection.

"They don't," Ben replied over the beginnings of his father's blustering response.

His eyes slid back to Ben, a question in them.

"He doesn't approve of my current relationship."

"Relationship? That's a bit strong," his father grumbled.

Castiel turned towards the Impala with a frown. "But you love him."

So much for circumspection. "Yes."

"It's a phase, Benton!"

"Be still," Castiel said. "Love matters."

Surprisingly, his father was.


End file.
